There are many electronic computing systems, such as personal computers and video game consoles, that have interface circuitry and/or interface software designed to function with a manual user input device that can be readily manipulated by a user to input commands, move a cursor, select an icon, move a player in a video game, etc. The QWERTY keyboard is often not the best user interface device for a given application. Computer mouse devices, track balls, drag pads, joy sticks, and touch screens have therefore been extensively developed and commercialized over the years. Each has its advantages and disadvantages. There is still a need for improved manual user interface devices, and in particular, compact, durable manual user interfaces with high resolution, that provide tactile feedback to the user.